A Little Time Off
by EllezBellz
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are both missing something from their lives. Is it each other? Keep reading to see if true love can cure everything! Or will stupidity intervene? xXx
1. Still no piece

**A little time off.**

Chapter 1

Seven years and still no piece. No time to rest. Time has indeed been a cruel mistress. For over the past seven years there has been death, lies, loneliness and utter emptiness. Sarah had thought at the time that getting home with Toby was the most important thing that would ever matter to her. But if that was true then why did this life that she'd fought so hard for seem so meaningless.

Without fairy tales, without the Labyrinth, without Jareth life had lost its spark. At 22 Sarah had achieved nothing of importance, well at least not to her. She had a steady job and _always _paid her rent on time, never had trouble with her boss or neighbours but still wans't happy.

Its all so boring no adventure, no mystery, no _spark_, no Jar… No no no thoughts like that aren't allowed. Thoughts like that are dangerous and should never under any circumstances be spoken aloud.

Words can bring trouble, power, release but that's not really a good thing to be thinking about either.

As lonely as Sarah was she'd never admit it. She'd have no one to tell anyway, well except her best and only "real" friend William. William had lived next door to Sarah when she'd first moved into her apartment, he'd been sweet. Still is although recently his cute attempts at asking her on dates and blatant flirting have stopped being cute and started being creep.

Although Sarah is old enough to be curious about sex, there was no one around who she had an interest in to help satisfy her curiosity. All the guys that she met never met up to standards.

Don't get the wrong impression Sarah's not picky its just that all the men around just didn't have that certain something that mad her heart flutter wildly at the mere thought of them. Just weren't, tall enough or blonde enough or stylish (in their own specially way) enough. They just weren't ultra sexy - tight trouser wearing – fluffy blonde haired – goblin kings.

But as Sarah had learnt from a very young age that "We can't always get what we want!"

And no matter how unfair is it, that's just the way it is. No one ever said that life would be a piece of cake…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a room mad of crystal mirrors a man, if a man is what you'd call him, sits alone in a dark room staring in to a circular crystal gripped tightly in his hand.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… if you think that denial is going to help you, then you are gravely mistaken" laughed quietly to himself as the crystal shattered into pieces and fell to the floor frightening the already terrified goblins.

This is my first story so if you don't like it let me know so I can crush my dreams by never ever writing again to save you all from having to read it. (joking by the way). xXx


	2. Higgle

A Little Time Off 

Chapter 2

(Thoughts in italic.) 

"Keys, keys, keys. Where the hell are my damn keys." Sarah huffed in frustration. "I only put them down last night, not 12 hours ago. How could I have lost them already." She'd have been more surprised if she didn't go through this process at least twice a week. _I really need one of those wall hook thingies. Like the one that dad spent the day in the emergency room for, while he was TRYING to drill a hole in the wall for it. _Sarah laughed mournfully to herself, trying to shake off the pain, once more fighting tears at the mere thought of her old life.

"Ding Dong!"

She walks over to the front door groaning in frustration. _Now is not the time, I'm going to be late. First the alarm didn't go off and now thing._ She walks through her flat till she reaches the door and opens it to find a blue shirt clad arm dangling a set of keys with a green goblin key ring grinning at her slyly._ Oops._ At tanned head with brown eyes and hair pops out from behind the doorframe with a friendly face plastered on it.

"Loose something Sarah" behold the face speaks! _My marbles?_ "You left them in the door last night… AGAIN!" _Double oops._

"Might have… Willy give them back. I need to get to work!" she says whilst attempting to resell her keys away from a 6-foot something man who appears to have no intention of letting go.

"On one condition, dinner tonight, your place. And stop calling me Willy." The friendly smile slowly transforms into a sexy-ish grin. _He REALLY can't pull that off._

"Why, **Willy**, what's wrong with your cooker? Broken? Or are you just being lazy?" Instead of being flat out honest and hurting his feelings yet again she decides to play dumb. _Well it does come so naturally!_

"No… I didn't mean it like that… I…" While he stutters for an answer Sarah decides to make a run for it.

"Sorry Willy I've got to get to work."

She gets to the elevator before his voice stops her in her tracks. "Sarah… It's Saturday. You don't have works today." _Damn. Well that explains the alarm clock. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why can't I get her out of my head. It's been seven years, seven aboveground years. Fourteen underground years and still no other has occupied my mind." _Or my heart! _"WHY? When will this torment end?" Jareth had been pacing the throne room for what seems like an eternity pondering his life and the hollow feeling that consuming it.

"I… is n… no... not knowing his Ma…Maj… Majesty" stuttered a particularly frightened goblin that is, unlike the rest of the goblins in the throne room, lacking the luxury of a hiding place.

"I was not talking to you, you pitiful little creature. I did not ask for you to speak, nor would I even if you did have something useful to say." he scorned forcefully.

The small scabby little goblin looked left, looked right, them looked up at his king and began to burst into tears falling with a THUMP to the floor.

"Huh. Well if you are going to cry about…" Jareth stopped instantly in shock as the little goblin jumped onto his leg and clung on tight soaking his tight trousers in goblin slimy yellow tears and luminous green snot. "Arrgh… stop. What do you think you are doing you vile little…"

"W… w…Why y… ya not n… ni…nice to Higgles. M… me just hel… helpf... helpful." The small goblin began to wail at the top of his lungs clinging tighter to Jareth's legs.

Jareth's eyes practically bulged out of his head. _God, what have I done? Note to self: DO NOT YELL AT HIGGLE!_

He reaches down and pets Higgle on the head "There there. It is all right. I am sorry for calling you pitiful! Calm down"

Jareth strains to keeps his cool and not just kick the creature off. But since the goblin union was placed into action the simple pleasures in life, such as "Creature catapult" or "Goblin gamble" have been banned even to the great and powerful Goblin King!

Higgle sniffs and wipes his nose on his arm. "Y…You not hating Higgle?" Jareth shook his head in frustration. "His Majesty l…lo…love Higgle? Higgle Loves his Majesty" Higgle jumps up into Jareth's arms and begins kissing his on the cheek.

"Err. Get you vile lips…" Jareth stops and thinks, for possibly the first time in his life, about his action and how they will affect others.

"Yes, yes thank you Higgle. Now get down!"

_Some king I am. I can't even yell at my own goblins. _Jareth thinks as he bounces a giggling Higgle on his lap while surrounded by goblins singing something called the "Cheeky song" from a circular disk that a goblin had **'borrowed' **from aboveground and now wont stop singing.

I'm so bad! Heehee.

Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or anything else. I do own Higgle but you can have him. He's really annoying.


	3. Sunset

A Little Time Off 

Chapter 3

Hoggle had been at work for about half an hour now and still wasn't satisfied. _Still too many fairies!_ Since Sarah's return to the aboveground all those years ago many things had changed. Marriage, kids - well just the one. And in his opinion his child was now a foolish little goblin. He'd long since left and became a member of the goblin king's personal entertainment horde. Hoggle's son didn't visit, not since Hoggle's wife Frettle had died of chocolate poisoning.

Hoogle had been lucky. Faced with great lose goblins usually digressed into children. A state of madness, as some goblins would say. Many goblins feared this above all else, others longed for it, a time of piece, a time of little care or consequence. Yes, Hoggle had been lucky but his son hadn't.

His son was now living in the castle beyond the goblin city serving an ungrateful, cruel master. He had always been small in size not unlike all other goblin but now his understanding of most things was also small. Love he understood, fun he understood but cruelty he didn't understand. Hoggle now feared for his son but cared to much to part him from his fellow childlike friends.

So he went on. Alone, protecting his gardens from fairies. Till the day he could find a reason to smile again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jareth began pacing his bedchamber thinking of a solution to his problem. "I could kidnap her"._ No. She'd never stay. I'd never get her love that way. And when I get her I want her for all eternity._ He'd been thinking up ways to get her to come back to the underground with him. Only then would be know if she was what his soul had been missing, for all these years.

But then all of a sudden as if hid by lightening the idea came to him.

_Just ask!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After half an hour of subtly turning William down Sarah decided to get changed into her 'weekend clothes' and relax on the sofa watching TV. After a while she felt her eye lids begin to droop. She hadn't been sleeping well for around… seven years. Her dreams weren't bad per say. Just frightening.

Sarah woke up God knows how many hours later to the warmth of a chest below her cheek and a gentle heart beat. At first she was frightened but as she tried to move away the arms that had been lying on her back gently stroking her hair now became bars of steel holding her in place.

"Now, now Sarah where do you think that you are going, when we are both so comfortable. You know you always had such beautiful hair, why on earth did you cut it?" Sarah stopped struggling and shivered as his warm breath travelled down her back. No, this can't be happening. Not like this. If he took her now she wouldn't be able to stop him, she wouldn't even fight.

As the soft strands slipped through his fingers he couldn't help but imagine what it would look like sprawled across his pillow as she lay in his arms calling out his name. Unlike _his Sarah_, he wasn't afraid of his feeling or his somewhat perverted thoughts involving a certain brunette girl that was currently lying in his arms.

"Come back with me Sarah" Jareth whispers seductively into her ear.

"Come with you where?" She asked knowing full well where he wanted her to come but faced with a difficult situation she had a natural instinct to act dumb.

"You know where and you also know that you want to come. You're not happy here. All alone. No father, no brother and defiantly no mother. But Sarah you always have me. I'll never leave you. You have my word." He could feel his shirt begging to get damp with her tears as he spoke of her long departed family. Although knowing that he was the cause of her weeping was almost enough to make him cry himself. _I have waited to long to back down now. I need her more then I need breath and now I have her in my arms I'm never letting go._

"I can't leave. I have work and my flat…" _Who am I trying to convince him or myself? Or course I want to go with him. But just not now. All I want to do now is stay like this for ever. His chest is so warm and he smells like the sky. I don't know how to describe it but he does. A orange sky, the sun had just set, leaving a pink tint to the clouds. I love that smell…_

"Will you come with me Sarah and stay at by my side." He asked holding his breath praying she'd agree.

Sarah already falling back to sleep replied "Hmm… Yeah sure." And snuggled deeper into his chest clutching at his beep blue poets shirt.

And with that he let a crystal fall from his hand and they were suddenly resting on his bed. Following Sarah's lead he dropped off into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Higgle, after a long day of "shaking his bum", decided to go find 'his majesty' to play with because the rest of the goblins had pasted out drunk. Higgle didn't drink the drown icky fluid that the other goblins seemed obsessed with. He much preferred a fairy milkshakes (don't ask).

Stepping into the kings bedchamber he skuttered over onto the giant bed and spent about 5 minutes trying to climb onto but eventually Higgle prevailed and hauled himself onto the bed. When he looked down on the bed and saw two lumps. This was very confusing for poor little Higgle, he'd never seem two lumps in 'his Majesties' bed before and couldn't figure out who, or what, they were.

Well Higgle using his brilliant skills of deduction he decided that the yellow topped lump was probably 'his majesty' and that he should probably **not** start poking him. But the brown topped lump was fair game _HeeHee_.

Higgle crawled up onto of the lump and began poking it and trying not to giggle to loudly.

Sarah after possibly the best sleep of her life awoke to a rather uncomfortable digging in stomach. Sitting up slowly she began to pull the silk sheet down into her lap.

And sitting on her legs was a small wide eyed, floppy eared, flat nosed goblin. Screaming Sarah crawled away from the creature and fell to the floor dragging the sheet with her.

"Huh… What's going on" replied a dazed Jareth.

"What the hell is that THING doing in my bed!…" Sarah glanced around the room at the enormous amount of space, the massive bed and the deep blues, reds and gold's that covered the extravagant room.

"This isn't my room! Where the hell am I!" Jareth finally surfacing to a more awake state.

"You know where we are Sarah. We are in my castle. Do not look at me like that Sarah, you agreed to come. Now get back to bed and go to sleep." Jareth got up off the bed a grabbed a hold of Higgle and began walking towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Sarah stood up and began walking towards the door. "You can't leave me here. Alone" Jareth put Higgle down onto the floor and walked over to Sarah. he pulled her into his arms slightly hurt when she began to struggle against his hold but he refused to let go.

"Sarah I promised you that I would never leave you alone." Jareth was fight a battle of pride, to tell Sarah his most guarded of secrets or to not? He feared rejection from her above all else and would not be cast aside again.

"Let me go Jareth. NOW!" Sarah continued to try to brake free from his hold. "Take me back. I don't want to be here. I can't just abandon my hole life to come here and play with you and your goblins, I can't." And with that Jareth let her go. _Not to tell her!_ He felt the anger rise in him. She was here now and he wasn't letting her go. Not now, not ever.

"Unfortunately Sarah last night when you agreed, you agreed **permanently**. You are mine now Sarah and you won't be leaving until I am done with you. Don't be so foolish as to trifle with me Sarah I have more power then you could ever comprehend. You would do well to remember that…"

A longer chapter this time. im back at school on monday so im not sure when the next chapter will be submitted. xXx

Can you guess who Hoggle's son is?


	4. Crushed gnomes toenail’s

A Little Time Off 

Chapter 4

Sarah was sitting down of the floor and was crying. She'd been that way for around two hours. Jareth was sitting in his thrown room with all the sadness of the world on his face. _How could a few hours sleep change thing?. Why must she reject my at every turn???_ If he wasn't kings of the goblins he'd have cried. His chest that had been so full was now empty and it left him broken.

Higgle seeing 'his majesty' looking so sad decided to cheer him up by making him something to eat. Higgle walked into the thrown room with a plate in his hands, trying not to drop **this** plate!

"Food for his Majesty?" he siad holding out the plate of food.

"No Higgle. Just leave me in piece."

"B…But Higgle make it special." Higgle stuttered.

"Ergh, fine. What is it?" Jareth asked looking at the brown glop giggling on the plate.

"Crushed gnomes toenail's, fur worm and chocolate flakes." Higgle replied with a proud grin. "was not easy catching those gnomes."

"Err yes Higgle, thank you but… err…Have you offered lady Sarah any? 'Lady's first' as I'm sure you know my small friend."

Higgle's eyes lit up. "I is aloud to talk to pretty brown headed lady.?"

"Yes of course in fact I'm sure she'd love to speak with you." _Yes lets see her ignore me when she's being hounded by goblins. _

Although Jareth was feeling some what out of salts he still obviously can be an evil little Basta… erm what I mean is… Well you get the idea.

Higgle ran from the room to go and introduce him self to the brown headed lady and to feed her him newest culinary masterpiece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah got up off the floor deciding not to act like such a drama queen. She shouldn't get mad but get even, as they say. "we'll see how badly he wants me here when he see **exactly **what I'm like!"

"Knock Knock!" Sarah turned her head towards the door as it was being jammed open by a small greyish, orange headed goblin. _That's the thing that woke me up. What the hell doe it want._

"Higgle's gots some food for brown headed lady. Here eat, eat its good for your giggle glands!" The small goblin approached her with a plate of what looked and smelt an awful lot like dog mess.

"GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!!!" Sarah screamed trying not to throw up.

Higgle looked up at her with teary eyes…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jareth had slowly followed Higgle to the room that Sarah was in and was standin at the door waiting.

"W…WHY you n…not l…l…like Higgle?" A frown was immediately replaced with an award winning smirk as Jareth herd the sound through the door. _Ahh yes, there we go Sarah. You think your life is bad. Well we'll see how you like mine._


	5. Comfy bumpy top tummy

**A Little Time Off**

Chapter 5

"Shh… please stop. Shh I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry please stop…" Higgle stopped briefly to look at Sarah through tear stained eyes and saw panic and guilt in her eyes.

"Y…You love H…Higg… Higgle?" He started sniffling and looking up at her holding his arms out for a hug.

"Err yeah sure." She walked over to him, picked him up and walked back over to the bed and sat down with him on her lap. Higgle rapped his arms around her and rested his head on her.

"Higgle is thinking that you is having comfy bumpy top tummy." He said snuggling deeper into her chest.

"Thank you. I think." She said not quite knowing what he was talking about. Her eyes opened in shock and her mouth frown of confusion turned to a smile of amusement as she realised what he was talking about. "They're called Bre… Higgle. Higgle." _Great. Now I've got a snotty sleeping goblin on my boobs. Brilliant!_ Sarah pried a sleeping Higgle from her chest and placed him under the bed sheets and tucked him in. _His eyes looked a bit familiar. Hmm, maybe I met him last time I was here. Never mind. Now to get out of this place. Where is that king!?_

Jareth was in his library reading a book title "The art of seduction" he was on the last chapter and had fully prepared himself to handle a spirited women such as _his_ Sarah.

The doors of the library burst open as Sarah marched up to him with anger carved into her beautiful face.

"Ahh Sarah I trust you enjoyed your dinner, I hear that its Higgles speciality" This wasn't exactly seduction, but a king had to have some enjoyment. He stood up to greet her and motioned to the chair next to him. "please sit."

"I'd rather stand. And NO I didn't enjoy that crap on a plate that was thrust under my nose. And what the hell is a giggle gland?" A incredibly sexy smirk came to his face that made Sarah's legs feel tingly and week.

"The giggle gland is a creation of my own. I no longer threaten my goblins with violence but by threats of the removal of the gland that allows them laughter, which without such a gland would make life quite unbearable. Don't you think?" as he spoke he looked deep into Sarah's eyes as he gently placed his hands about her waist and slowly pulled her towards him and down onto his lap. His face mere inches away from her face now he began to put his plan into action. _Those eyes… they're so beautiful. _

"What makes you laugh my Sarah?" he moved his hand up her waist and under her shirt to the side of her stomach and began to make slow patterns on her soft skin. "Are you ticklish Sarah? Is that how I am to make your eyes light up with joy. Or is it something that both of us have wanted to do for a great many years?" Jareth moved his hand around to her back and pulled her more tightly into him as his lips move onto hers. Sarah melted into him as the heat of his mouth entranced hers.

She moved her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck holding him against her as she attempted to satisfy the sudden burning need she felt for him. She opened her mouth to his demanding tongue gaining it entrance to her mouth, deepening the kiss. The kiss became harder and faster as they both attempted to satisfy their need for each other. Jareth moved his hands to her shirt and began to lift it up her body to allow himself the luxury of seeing and touching more of her elegant skin.

_OH MY GOD! What the hell am I doing. _Sarah jumped up off of his lap and moved away from him giving her self some distance from him, to think. _I was about to have sex with Jareth. The goblin king. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I can do this." She whispered. Jareth walked over to Sarah and put his arms around her in a comforting hug. She'd never felt more safe in her life and that scared the hell out of her.

"It does not matter my love. I can wait for you to give yourself to me in your own time." She pulled herself out of his grasp and began backing away from him in horror. The same expression was mirrored in his face as she spoke.

"NO! I can't be here." She screamed at him getting angry, at herself, for wanting more than anything to turn to him and tell him there was no need to wait. But she couldn't. She didn't want to loose herself in him for fear of never resurfacing. He only wanted revenge she was sure of it. To break her heart as penance for defeating him at his own malevolent game. "Please just let me go home" she whispered feeling defeated by her own emotions.

Anger boiled away inside him. He had just offered her time. All the time he could give her. ETERNITY! And she had rejected him. He had confessed his love for her and she had rejected him. How many different ways could this small universally insignificant girl crush him. NO she will not leave him. Not now not ever. She belonged to him and she would bend to his will. "No Sarah. you will stay here, as I have said before. You will not leave."

"But I can't stay here I have a life, an apartment, a job. You can't just kidnap me." She all but whimpered out feeling suddenly drained of all strength.

"I didn't kidnap you Sarah. as I seem to remember you agreed to come. And don't worry I won't keep you long" he lied. "Just think of it as a little time off." And with that he disappeared into the shadows of the dimly lit room, leaving her alone for the second time as she began to weep.

­­­­­­

Jareth watched her from a crystal as he sat on the edge of his bed. _Why did I do that. This is not what was supposed to happed…Why doesn't she love me._ The Goblin King for the first time in over thirty thousand years felt tears sting this eyes.

"Why his Majesty so sad?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, I'm sorry this one's a little sad.(counselling will be available.) But to love the character you have to see all side of their, somewhat questionable, personalities. Or you could just say that I'm an evil cow. Your choice. Thank you for all of you reviews I try to send back thanks personally but if I haven't, you're all so great. :-)


	6. licked his lips in anticipation

A Little Time Off A Little Time Off

Chapter 5

"Why his Majesty so sad?"

Jareth quickly spun around to the source of noise to see Higgle's saddened little face appear from under the covers. Jareth hastily moved from the bed and stood facing the fireplace at the other end of the room.

"I am **not **Sad Hiddle. And what are you doing in here?"

"I is HIGGLE his majesty and I is sleeping, nice brown headed lady putted me in big bed. I likes her. Is she be staying here? His Majesty?" Higgle asked crawling closer to the edge of the bed.

"Yes HOBBLE she will be staying I can assure you, she wont ever leave me. Never again." The flames in the fire place grew instantly as Jareth's anger grew. "Never" he whispered to himself. A frightened Higgle fell from the bed.

"THUMP"

Jareth turned looking for Higgle on the bed but found him gone. "Higgle. Higgle where have gone?"

"Higgles here his Majesty" Jareth looked down at the floor by the bed to find a wiggling lump. Higgle trying to break free from his restraints. Jareth walks over to the lump and lifts Higgle from the sheets and holds him at arms length. "This is good. Lady very pretty. Yes?"

"Yes she is Higgle. **Beautiful**." He sighed and began walking towards the door. "Come Higgle I'm hungry and I dare say you are also" Higgle licked his lips in anticipation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah was hunched over on Jareth's chair with her head in her arms as she continues to cry in to the dark book filled room.

"I hate him. God I hate him so much" _Liar! _"Shut up." _You don't hate him. You know its true. You hate him no more then he hates you. You can't hide your feelings forever._ "yes I can." Suddenly the fireplace flickered on and filled the room with a golden glow.

"Can what dear Sarah? I see that since we first met you have taken to talking to yourself."

Sarah turned her head to see Jareth standing in the doorway holding a plate of food. He walked over and placed the plate on his desk and sat down next to her on the soft rug. It took all of his strength not to rap her in his strong arms and kiss her tears of sorrow to tears of joy.. "I have brought you some food." _And myself._

Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes and saw her pain reflected in them. _Maybe he does care. He cares enough to bring me foodhimself. __**And**__ he did bring me here. H…he called my 'his love' before could he have possibly meant it?_ "Thank you… Jareth?"

"Yes?" he all but whispered as his face came closer to hers.

"Wh… why am I here? And please don't lie to me. I want the truth." She began to move closer to him, entranced almost by his eyes, his scent, his heart…

"Because I want you Sarah." he lifted a hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Want me for what ?" her hands slid up his chest to the base of his neck. _God, I can feel his pulse. Is it supposed to be this fast?_

"For my self." The words barely left his lips before they captured hers in a heated kiss.

All these years of passion released in a kiss so hot and passionate that Sarah feared scorch marks might be left on her on her lips. She couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to get as close to him as possible in an attempt to extinguish the flame that threatened to consume them both. She open her mouth to his invading tongue, and in doing so felt shockwaves of pleasure run down her spine and her skin flush with the feel of him against her.

Jareth took hold of her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Into direct contact with his bulging erection. A deep moan erupted from deep in her through. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She'd never thought of herself as a passionate person before. On occasion lukewarm but never had she felt this hot with anyone before.

He stood up, taking her with him and rested her on the edge of his desk and bunched up her skirt to move between her legs. He hooked his hands down her back and under her bottom pulling her closer to her, his lips never leaving hers. Now it was his turn to moan as he felt Sarah begin to pull his white dress shirt from its tight bindings at his waist. His hips began to grind against hers. A shocked gasp escaped her lips. Never had she felt like this. So hot, so wanted by another. And the only person capable of making her feel this way is the only person that she has ever truly wanted, even as a teenager.

Sarah pulled his shirt up and stopped kissing him briefly to pull his shirt over his head. His mouth returned to her as her hands moved to his broad chest. She began memorising the feel of him so close to her. The feel of his lips on her, his tongue on hers, his hips resting between her thighs, his hand crawling under her shirt. She gasped aloud as her lips became disconnected from his as she through her head back. He fingers brushed her cotton encased breast. He couldn't believe how much pleasure it gave him to just watch her burn beneath his gentle touch. Her cheeks flushed, her nipple hard between his fingers.

"Oh god, Jareth." She moaned on an out breath as she felt his lips take her nipple in their possessive grasp. Her shirt was bunched up around her neck and her bra was becoming moist, as was her matching underwear. She reach for her shirt and pulled it up over her head and flung it aside into the fire, unnoticed by both. Jareth's hands found her bra clasp and easily discarded it to the floor. Her breast fell free into her waiting hands.

"Sarah, my Sarah you're so beautiful. I have waited so long." _So long._ He whispered into her ear before nibbling on her pierced lobe. Sarah was thrown into a sexual frenzy, so much heat. So much passion. So much pleasure. **So much love.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

MWAHAhahahahahahahaha!

Until next time my darlings. Let me know if you want me to finish this little "Confrontation" otherwise I'm just ganna skip it to the morning after, so to speak. Writing sex is harder then writing arguments. But Sarah and Jareth seem to be very interested in both.

xXx


	7. Never Never stop

A Little Time Off

Chapter 7

(A/N think 'Darren Hayes – Insatiable' I love that song)

"Jareth please…" A heated plea barely auditable passes her lips causing Jareth's lips to stop mid-suckle to look into her bright green eyes.

"'Please what' my love?" _He said it again. 'My love' He __**must**__ mean it. He must love me as much as I…_

"Please make love to me. Right now." she rapped her legs around his back tightly pulling his hard bulge into direct contact once again with her heat causing her to gasp loudly, not bothering to hide how her body reacted to his so fiercely.

"Anything for you my Love." He moved back, just far enough to pull down her skirt and underwear. Leaving her completely naked and sprawled out on his desk beckoning him with her eyes. _Finally my desk is having __**something**__ interesting happen on it!_

Sarah's eyes opened in surprise as his clothes faded away leaving him as naked as she currently was. Looking down at his body and directly at the part of him that was about to become a part of her she felt fear run through her. But quickly faded when she realized that she trusted Jareth. Completely 100 with her life she trusted this man/goblin king/pain in the arse. _He'd __**never**__ hurt me._

Jareth saw a flicker of fear pass her soft feature and he paused, fearing that she was afraid of him. Surly she must know he'd sooner hurt himself then her. He leaned down to her, capturing the back of her neck bringing her lips to his.

"We can stop at anytime my love. Just tell me to stop." He whispered against her swollen moist lips.

"Never. Never stop." Reaching up she pulls his body onto hers, moving her hands up his smooth warm body. Jareth feels an over whelming sensation, at her words, to take her hard and fast on the desk before his body explodes with love but knows that being gentle and slow will be a lot more rewarding and a far better way of showing his love for her.

Jareth's tongue entangles with hers slowly teasing her, as he moved her back to the edge of the desk and spreads her wet, hot thighs to stand between them. Moving his hand from her thigh too her dark drown curly at the apex of her thighs. He begins to tease her with his fingers while his tongue still teases her whimpering mouth.

Spreading her lips he began to spread her moisture around her hot opening to prepare her for their ultimate union. As he entered a finger into her he felt her whole body jump as tingles of pleasure shot through her. With the second finger inside of her she felt a slight burn but it didn't defer the pleasure of his action. Leaning forward Jareth licked the sweet tasting sweat from the valley between her flushed breasts, temporarily satisfying his urge to taste all of her.

Moving his lips back to hers he took her bottom lip between his lips and sucked and gentle nipped it as he positioned himself between her moisture soaked folds with his head pressing lightly at her centre. He looked deep into her looking for a sign of regret in her eyes, something that told him to stop. But found only love, trust and need.

Rapping his arms around her back, bring her ear close to his mouth he whispered those three little words that he had been waiting to utter for what seemed an eternity. "I love you." Then began gently pushing himself into her tight hot channel and smoothly through her hymen.

"Jareth!" she clenched her inner walls as she clung to his shoulders willing the pain to subside quickly.

"Shh my love, I'm so sorry. It will be over soon. I promise you." His hand moved from her back up to her head to stroke her hair, holding his lower torso perfectly still. Which wasn't the easiest task that he has ever preformed. Loosening her muscles she moved her lips to his and began to show him that she was ready for him to start moving again by nudging his hips with her.

Moving his hands back to her hips he started moving inside as far as he could, letting out a low moan at the feel of his Sarah to tightly around him.

Jareth's sounds of pleasure were encouraging Sarah to move her hips with him as the pace of their lovemaking caught on to a slow and drawn out rhythm driving her wild with every gentle thrust of their hips. Their breath became shallow and their bodies slick with sweat.

Jareth took hold of the bottom and lifted her off of the desk to place her on the warm brown fluffy (Fake) fur rug that lay in front of the fire. The low glow of the fire making her breasts look golden and inviting begging him to lean down and take a taut nipple into the warmth of his teasing mouth which he complied gladly, as he continued moving himself into her making her shudder continuously.

Many years of, shall we say, practice have taught Jareth restraint and stamina, and he was **not** going to climax until his Sarah was in the raptures of an orgasm he had created specially for her.

Moving his hand agonisingly slowly down her stomach and into her curls he began circling her clit lightly. Gently rubbing it between two fingers causing her to shudder more intensely then before. He could feel her tighten around him and knew that she was close to her peak.

"That's it my love, don't fight this. Give yourself to me. Love me." Jareth all but pleaded with her as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"I always have." She whimpered right before a enormous wave of pleasure soared through her whole body bringing her every fibre of her to life. Everything about her that had withered and died over the years had returned. Hope, courage, laughter and most importantly love. Love for a goblin king, a spoilt brat. The man she loved and never wished to be parted from.

Feeling her clench around him. He knew he could finally take the long awaited release that his body and soul had been crying out for, for so long. He let go of himself, loosing all control and slipped into complete ecstasy, spilling his essence into his love.

His body went limp above her, panting desperately trying to catch his breath from what was easily the most intense and spectacular orgasm he had ever had.

After about 10minutes Jareth was laying on his back with Sarah resting on his chest running her hand through his hair that was sprayed across his shoulder.

"Is that what its always like Jareth?" she asked looking up into his eyes lovingly awaiting his response. A smirk spread across hip lips.

"I hope so my Queen, I truly do…"

**The End**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well there you go. It's finished. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing my fantastic masterpiece.

xXx


End file.
